And Then She Was Gone
by DreamingSpiritBells
Summary: It's when DxG kiss whenever in TDWT, and Courtney sees it! What happened you say? Read to find out! One-shot-ish, prolly two-shot whenever I think of it, prolly more. CxD FOREVAAAAA... REVIEWWWWW ;D rated for language!


_**And Then She Was Gone**_

_**By:**_

_**Ashley**_

_**P.S: I DO NOT own TDI, TDA, or TDWT, sadly T.T or the characters T.T I just own this story, and the idea of it xD and if I did own them... yeah Gwen would be gone. Farrrrrr away from Duncan with no contact what-so-ever. Then Courtney and him could be happy... T.T**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**(ok this is likeeee... whenever Duncan and Gwen kiss, yea... I did see that preview... and I almost through my fork at the Tv when it happened. Courtney sees it O: what'll happen? Readddd)**_

_**Courtney POV:**_

I watched quietly from the sidelines as they shared that kiss, that one stupid. Freaking. Kiss.

I won't deny I had been basically stalking him for the past couple of days since he came back, but I mean honestly, what do you not do when you see your boyfriend (yes, I officially let him date me again after he so RUDELY left me on the first day of the new season.) flirting with some other chick across the room? So tonight, when I'd seen him sneaking away from his sleeping quarters, what was the obvious thing to do?

Follow him.

So here I was, keeping my expression blank as I hid behind a pile of boxes and watched them. At first, they had just talked, and I was a little ok with that, but then... she leaned in and she just... pressed her gothic lips on his.

I watched carefully, silently begging him not to kiss back, but he did. I stayed as still as I could, keeping low and quiet, watching them, and I began to feel... really betrayed.

Hurt coursed through my veins after they began using their tongues, and I had to resist the urge to jump out and kick their asses, and also to run. Courtney Sanders does not run. **(I made up her last name xD cuz I have noooo idea what it really is... sorry.) **... No matter how much I wish I could at that moment.

I watched as things progressed, their kiss becoming hotter than any Duncan and I had shared, their faces practically glued to eachother's...

I snapped when he lifted a hand up her shirt.

I stepped out from behind the boxes, feeling tears prick at my eyes, which surprised me. I hadn't cried for so long...

My fists clenched at my sides and I bit my bottom lip, they were still oblivious, I mean for gosh sake! Wouldn't you notice someone coming out of the shadows? Jeez. So I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked the box next to me hard enough to send things tumbling down, thankfully away from me. They both snapped their heads in my direction and gasped.

"Courtney!" Duncan exclaimed, still a bit hazed from his make-out session with the bitch standing next to him.

I just watched him for a few seconds before he snapped out of it and actually looked at me, and I mean _really _looked. His eyes widened at my expression, I'm not even sure what it held anymore, I just know I was pissed, angry, hurt... I focused on his eyes as mine became ice daggers.

"How. could. you." I hissed, keeping my eyes on only him, I didn't even want to deal with Gwen, I knew it'd turn out with both of us on the ground trying to rip our eyes out.

"I-" he started, but I cut him off when my adrenaline surged and I screamed loud enough not to wake anyone else,"HOW COULD YOU!" I let my emotions take over me for the first time in a long time, and I ran... I ran away from them, I ran back to my sleeping quarters, stumbling as I felt the plane start descending into our next destination, I even realized it was almost dawn, I'd watched them for a few hours apparently...

I tried to ignore the familiar sounds of Duncan's Red Chuck encased feet tapping against the floor of the plane as he tried to follow me, I just didn't care anymore, he could go die for all I care. He betrayed me. Betrayed my trust even! He was low, lower than the grime on my shoes, and I couldn't believe I... I had let him do this... to me.

I dove and hid under my sleeping spot, the tears now spilling freely as I heard him pass, whispering my name frantically, and I had to think of what I could do, what I _should _do. I barely even felt the jolt when the plane touched the ground, and I ignored the sounds of everyone waking up around me. I thought a little more before deciding what I should do.

As soon as I figured everyone was out of the plane, I slid out from under my sleeping place and numbly searched for my suitcase, yes, I had decided to throw the challenge over some stupid boy.

But he wasn't just a stupid boy, he was the stupid boy I still loved, and I tried to shoo away the pang in my heart when I thought those words. _I loved him..._

I began packing, trying to ignore the now present foot-falls of the delinquent I was leaving behind.

_**Duncan's POV:**_

I watched her start packing and I started swearing in my mind, I was such a moron! I should've been more careful about this.

_Wait... what are you saying... you actually LIKED cheating on the girl you claimed to love? _

_N-no... that.. that's not what I meant!_

_You're such an asshole, no wonder she's leaving!_

The word leaving was what snapped me, what started repeating itself a hundred times over in my mind, _She can't leave me behind... She'd never give up the challenge! S-she wouldn't..._

I barely even realized i was walking towards her, but before I knew it I was standing next to her, and I knew she knew I was there since she angled her face away from me, trying to hide the tears that were so obvious, and I couldn't help but feel horrible. Well... more horrible than I already did. "Courtney?" as soon as I spoke her name, she flinched and moved away, her back becoming rigid. "Hey, Princess, you gonna talk to me?" I asked like the jerk I was, mentally kicking myself for sounding harsh. She started moving around more, away from me, busying herself with her clothes.

I repeated her name a few times and when I didn't get a response I asked if we could talk. She still didn't reply and I resorted to being softer,"Courtney I just... I just... Court, all I wanna do is-" Before I could finish she turned to me, her eyes blazing as she became defensive. "What, what Duncan! WHAT!" she yelled and picked up the closest thing to her, which I realized with horror was the skull I had carved for her back on TDI, she threw it across the room, making it chip and break in two as it hit the wall harshly,"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

I tried reasoning with her gently,"I just wanna talk to you that's all!" She half-circled me, going for one of her pairs of shoes as she glared,"Oh now you want to talk to me?" "Princess you know me-," I started but was cut off again as she looked away dramatically and started barking,"No, no I don't know you! I don't know you I know the Duncan that used to be there for me, you... I have no idea who you are." "Oh come on-" I started again but she kept cutting me off, her eyes showing immense anger and was... was that a flicker of pain I caught?

"If I hadn't watched you flirt with her, hell if I hadn't asked Bridgette on her take on all this would you have even told me? Hmm?" she accused. "What are you crazy? Of course I would've told you!" I stated, and I didn't even know if it was true or not. She threw her head back and in a mocking tone said,"Yeah, yeah like you told me about hanging out with her all the damn time on Total Drama Action. Or! What the kiss in Total Drama Action! Yes you told me about kissing her instead of me having to watch you fucking do it on a recap while I was in Playa de Losers! What else haven't you told me Duncan! 'Cause all I'm hearing are thing you haven't told me."

"I was wrong ok! I should've told you the truth from the beginning-" I began but she yelled,"YOU SHOULD HAVE, WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

"Because you know what, I didn't think it was a big deal in the first place and then I was kind of embarassed how do I say it to you without looking like I'm-" I started but she turned on me as she viciously threw a shirt into her lugage bag,"Guilty? GUILTY? You liked her Duncan, that's all I ever saw in your eyes every time you looked at her, don't gimme that bullshit about it not being a big deal! It's a freaking big deal when the guy you like- no wait I correct myself LOVED. Cheated on you with a damn goth chick."

I felt another pang in my heart as she tears started dripping down her cheeks as she said,"You let this happen." I was taken aback,"You think I encouraged this from her?" "Oh don't give me that innocent bullshit! I was there every morning, I saw the way you played your games and had your fun with all the other girls before I let you date me after TDI but you never did that to me!" She actually sobbed. She SOBBED. I felt low, really... really low... and I deserved it. "Until now." she whispered and she clutched desperately to the pair of pajama pants she was holding as she stared at me with these eyes...

I finally saw under her mask, and I saw exactly how much I'd cut her.

I hated the site.

She started talking again, quieter now though,"What is this anyways? Is it about me being uptight to you? Trying to win the challenge? Is that why... why you... y-you did that..." "Ahh Courtney it is not like that!" I practically hissed. "Really? That's not the way I see it." she explained as she turned away. "I told you the truth though...," I whispered as I reached out to her, then thought better of it and blanched when she immediately turned on me,"No you didn't. No you didn't! I specifically asked you if you liked her, if you really had kissed her before, and what did you say? You said no." "No...," I tried, but my words were failing me as I kept staring at her face, it was almost like I had shot her...

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she whispered as she started backing up, and for some reason those words seem to cut deep into me as I started frantically saying,"No, no hey, hey!" "I think I need to be alone Duncan," she started as her eyes welled with new tears,"I think I need to be alone.." "No, no Court stop ok!" I tried commanding, but my voice came out gentler, I hated seeing this, it was horrible to see a girl so confident all the time be brought down to this... and it was even worse to know I caused it.

She began moving, trying to avoid me as I begged for her to just listen to me, but all thought was stopped as she yelled,"GET OUT OF THIS PLANE." I yelled right back,"THIS IS CRAZY COURTNEY, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She pointed as her face became stone,"Get out of this plane." She stopped and moved back, waiting for me to reply, and before I could she gestured to the door. I gave in, hoping it would be enough for her to at least consider giving me a last chance, even if I knew I'd already asked too much of her.

"Ok, ok, you just tell me what you want me to do, and that's what I'll do." I relented and her face became eerily calm,"Well first I want you to let me pack in peace, and then I want you to get your ass out of this plane so you can go back to that goth, you're happier with her." She walked past me as she carried her now shut suit case towards the skull, and I felt a tinge of hope spark as she picked up the pieces.

But all that fell when she placed them in my hands. "They belong to her now." I shook my head as I actually begged,"No, they always belong to you, I made it FOR you and ONLY you Court." She just shook her head and moved to her crate in the exact place she'd seen me and Gwen making out earlier. I turned away and swallowed back the lump in my throat as I left the plane to let her cool down, hoping with everything I had that she'd change her mind.

She came out a few minutes later and went straight to Chris, not giving me the time of day, and I tried desperately not to show my eyes watering when I heard the words,"I quit. Take me home," come out of her mouth. She turned to me one last time as Chef went to the plane to start it up, and she said the three words I never, _ever _wanted to hear leave her mouth,"It's over, Duncan." "No!" I tried, reaching for her as she turned away and walked towards the plane,"No..." I started running, but it felt like I was in slow motion since before I knew it she was boarding the plane, and I desperately wished she'd take it all back, and that I could take all of this back and start over with her.

But all that wishing and hope finally shattered as the plane took off, and I felt my heart, for once in my life time, actually break.

And it was then I realized just how much I had screwed up, and I knew that I had to do some major begging and pleading and possibly changing to win her back.

I even stood there watching the plane fade into the distance, and then...

And then...

And then she was gone.

_**Editted onnn October 24th, 2010**_

_**had to edit cuz I realized that Gwen did sounds off 0.o anddd...**_

_**it really does sound better with that ending.**_

_**Hopefully chapter two is coming, because I am stuck right now.**_

_**Cuzzz my laptop like died for a while and everything was horrible x.x sorry xD**_

_**Tanks for all the reviews though! I love you all'z!**_

_**I hope you can bare with me, because I have no idea when I'll be able to update again 0.o**_

_**I counted, and I have 27 stories currently in progress, so yeah... x.x**_

_**hopefully I can get chapter 2 goin' by tomorrow, I promise I'll try and get back to you guys on it**_

_**~bells**_


End file.
